Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1
Red Carpet Diaries is the first book of the Red Carpet Diaries series. Summary You've just arrived in Hollywood. Fame, fortune, and romance await! And... is that superstar Chris Winters over by the pool? Chapters Chapter 1: Hello, Hollywood! You've just arrived in Hollywood! Fame, fortune, and romance await! Chapter 2: Ain't No Party Like a Matt Rodriguez Party Superstar Matt Rodriguez has invited you to his house... for the hottest party in town! '' '''Chapter 3: Everybody Starts Somewhere...' It's time for your first auditions... but they aren't exactly the role of a lifetime. '' '''Chapter 4: Heroes and Hustlers' It's time for your big audition... but life has a few curve balls to throw your way. Chapter 5:The Most Important Audition of Your Life, NBD Time for your big audition, and your co-star is...Matt Rodriguez??? Chapter 6: Day One Drama Seductive co-stars, extreme sports, and wild parties... all in a day's work! 'Chapter 7: Desert Dreaming' Markus has a wild solution to your on-set troubles... an actor's retreat out in the desert! Chapter 8: The Long Con There's only one way to get ready for your role as a con artist... going full method! Chapter 9: What Stays In Vegas You've just had your supporting role bumped up to a lead! What better ways to celebrate... than a trip to Vegas? Chapter 10: Crash and Burn It's time for your first morning show interview AND Seth's big gig... but will your new fame get in the way? Chapter 11: Wild and Free It's your first day back on set... and on horseback! But when Markus's rewrites go very re-wrong, what will you do? Chapter 12: Broken Arted Tensions on set are getting worse and worse as Markus becomes more unhinged... just as some studio execs arrive! Chapter 13: Rock Bottom After the Dirty Hollywood expose, your friendships have fallen apart, and the movie's been cancelled! Can you turn it around? Chapter 14: The Friend Whisperer You're determined to win your friends back (and save your movie), but will they listen to you after what they think you've done? Chapter 15: Take Two! Can you and your friends save the movie? Or will all your efforts wind up on the cutting room floor? Chapter 16: Your big movie is about to hit the big screen. Will it be a smash... or the end of your career? Gallery RCD Ch9 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 9 sneak peek RCD Ch11 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 11 sneak peek Red_Carpet_Diaries_Book_1_Ch_16_Sneak_peek.jpg|Chapter 16 (Book 1 Finale) sneak peek Trivia * The story is inspired by one of Pixelberry's other game: Hollywood U. Chris Winters, Thomas Hunt, Crash Yamaguchi, Ethan Blake, and Addison Sinclair are some of the characters from the game who make frequent appearances in this book. * Similar to It Lives In The Woods and Perfect Match, the first two chapters were immediately released on its launch date instead of one. *Ryan Summers, Theresa Holland, Logan Mills, and Cassandra Leigh characters from the Most Wanted series, make cameo appearances in this book. *On March 22, 2018, a tweet from Choices gave the official confirmation of a second book. In addition, the "Book One" was added to the book's title, indicating that the series would be a series now.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/976977765571284992 https://twitter.com/jillygagnon/status/976869521804931072 References Category:Stories Category:Red Carpet Diaries Category:Romance